TEARS IN HEAVEN
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Mengambil penggalan dari lagu tears in heaven milik eric clapton. Kisah ini pun bermula.


Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Angst/ slaight Itahina

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

"Sasuke kun.."

"Hn.."

"Apa kau tahu? Bintang - bintang malam ini berkerlip dengan begitu indahnya.. Kata Itachi nii, kerlip yang kita lihat saat ini merupakan cahaya yang mengarungi angkasa selama jutaan tahun lamanya.. bahkan ada bintang yg sudah padam saat cahayanya sampai bumi.."

"Hn.."

"Ne.. Sasuke kun.. Apakah nanti saat kita bertemu lagi disana, kau akan mengingatku?"

"..."

"Aah.. Sasuke kun.. Kau ini.. Selalu saja diam bila aku sedang bicara.. hehehehehe.. Apa kata - kataku ini tidak pernah bisa menarik perhatianmu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita akan selalu bersama.. itu yang selalu kau ucapkan, kan?"

"Iya.. Kau benar anata.. hehehehe.. gomen ne.."

"Hn.."

"Tapi.."

"..."

"Aku.. selalu berdoa dalam hati.. andai salah seorang dari kita meninggal, aku selalu berharap, memang akulah yang akan mati pertama.."

"HINATA!"

"Karena aku tidak akan sanggup Sasuke kun.. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melepasmu.."

"Kau.. Sudah kubilang..."

"UUKH!"

"Hime?! Kenapa? Apanya yang sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa - apa.. aku tidak apa - apa, Sasuke kun.. aku hanya merasa terlalu senang.."

"Hime.."

"Oh iya, dari pada itu.. ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke kun.."

"Eh? Siapa? Baka Aniki kah?"

"..."

"Hime?"

"..."

"Hinata?!"

"..."

"HINATA..?! KAU DIMANA?!"

"Sssstt... Aku disini Anata.."

"Kau.. Kau kemana saja? Apa yang... eh?"

"Hehehehehe.."

"A.. apa ini?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke kun?"

"Hime.. apa ini? Begitu mungil dan hangat.. ini.. Jari? ja.. jangan bilang...?!"

"Iya.. ini tangan anak kita, Sasuke kun.."

"Ap.. apa?"

"Dia baru lahir.. itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa bersamamu kemarin.."

"Tapi.. bukankah seharusnya..."

"Hei, tidakkah kau ingin memberi putramu sebuah nama?"

"Putra? Dia Lelaki?! Oh astaga! Hime.. aku sekarang adalah ayah dari seorang anak lelaki ini?!"

"Iya.. ayah dari seorang putra yang begitu mirip denganmu.."

"..."

"Sasuke kun?"

"Aku.. menangis.. kau lihat? Aku menangis, hime.. aku sekarang seorang ayah.. aku papa..! AKU SEORANG PAPA!"

"Sasuke kun... iya.. kau sekarang seorang papa.."

"Oeeee.. ooeee.."

"Astaga.. betapa keras tangismu, nak.."

"Berilah dia nama, sayang.."

"Kau.. yang lahir bagai pelita dalam keluarga kami.. bersinarlah laksana matahari.. tumbuhlah kuat dan sehat.. jadilah lelaki yang berhati lurus, pemberani dan bijaksana bagai seekor Harimau.."

"..."

"Hitora.. Uchiha Hitora.. itulah namamu.. kau akan membantu papa menjaga mama mu, kan sayang?"

"Hitora.. Sasuke kun.. arigatou.. itu nama yang sangat indah.."

"Hime.. arigatou.. aishiteru.."

.

.  
.

Hinata menatap kosong kearah segerombolan pria dan wanita yang berlalu lalang dengan seragam putihnya.  
Mereka tampak riuh mengucapkan berbagai kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

Bergantian mereka memasang jalur - jalur selang dan kabel.  
Menancapkan bilah - bilah runcing jarum pada tubuh kurus yang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang.

"Masukkan 2cc perlahan.."

"Tekanan Darah 100/60 MMHg"

"Siapkan Defibrilator pada posisi satu."

"Cek!"

"Mulai!"

"Lagi!"

"Tensi 90/40 MMHg!"

"Pasien henti nafas.."

"Naikkan oksigen!"

"Pindai otak!"

"Defibrator posisi satu!"

"Cek!"

Bunyi pip panjang menghentikan semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.  
Seorang lelaki menempelkan stetoskopnya dan meraba nadi.

Dengan wajah penuh keprihatinan, pria itu menatap Hinata.  
Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Tanggal 20 bulan maret 20xx, pukul 09.00, tuan Uchiha Sasuke, pasien kanker otak stadium 4, telah dinyatakan meninggal secara klinis. Kami segenap team yang selama ini menangangi beliau, mengucapkan belasungkawa yang sebesar - besarnya kepada anda sekeluarga, nyonya Uchiha Hinata."

.  
.

Hinata menggelungkan tubuhnya disofa, sementara Itachi hanya mampu terdiam, memeluk tubuh ringkih disampingnya.

Mencoba untuk saling menguatkan.  
Mereka terdiam menatap sosok Sasuke yang telah terbujur kaku dibalik selimut putih rumah sakit.

Tangan Hinata bergetar mendekap erat bayi yang dia paksa lahir dua bulan sebelum tafsiran persalinan, demi untuk menunjukkan putra mereka pada Sasuke yang tengah bergelut dengan maut.

Air matanya tidak ada yang menetes.  
Ia hanya mencoba untuk tegar, demi sebuah masa depan yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekap hangatnya.

.  
.

"Hime.."

Itachi tahu, seberapa kuatnya dia memanggil, saat ini kalimatnya tidak akan sampai dihati sang perempuan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, menggantikan Sasuke.. aku berjanji akan menyayangi Hitora seperti anakku sendiri.."

Itachi meraih tangan kanan Hinata, menyisipkan sebuah cincin pernikahan.  
Menggantikan cincin lama yang pernah terukir nama Sasuke disana.

Sebutir kristal bening turun menghiasi wajah ayunya.  
Jebol sudah tameng ketegaran yang telah ia pasang sedemikian kokoh dihatinya.

Mengindahkan Itachi yang tengah berusaha merengkuh hatinya, iris pucat Hinata masih menatap lurus kearah jasad Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya mendingin.

Hanya dia, cinta sejatinya.

.  
.

Itachi meringis miris.

Walau gamang ia telah membulatkan keputusan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada sang adik tercinta.

Janji?  
Benarkah ini hanya tentang janji?

Karena nyatanya ia pun telah lama menaruh hati pada istri adiknya.

Menarik nafas panjang, pria berkucir dengan peragai lembut itu mengusap kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

Berharap semua akan membaik bila dimulai dengan sebuah kejujuran.  
Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, merengkuh perempuan beserta bayi dalam dekapannya semakin dalam.

Biar saja orang bilang ia serakah.  
Karena nyatanya, ia...

"Kau milikku sekarang.. Aishiteru.. Hinata Hime.."

#end

Hallo.. Hitora a.k.a kucing mbul di sini. XD

Ngomong2, fik ini pernah aku up di grup Sasuhina. Memang sih sedikit menambah 1-2 kalimat, namun intinya tetaplah sama.  
Jujur..  
Aku sebenarnya ingin banget bisa meng uplot semua fikq di sini. Hanya sayangnya banyak fileq yang hilang. :'3  
Namun sebagian besar mungkin bisa kalian temukan di dokumen grup.

Ohya, Hitora..  
Nama ini adalah nama yang memiliki arti spesial bagi hidupku, dan aku meminjamkan nama ini untuk nama anak Sasuhina di setiap fik ber tags Familly milikq.

Akhir kata,  
Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini minna.. terima kasih selalu membaca fikq.

Mungkin tidak semua yg aku up di sini adalah fik baru. Dan apa yang aku tulis masih sangat jauh dari sempurna. Namun aku berharap tulisanku bisa menghibur semuanya.

Sider maupun reviewer selalu akan aku terima dengan tangan terbuka. :D

Masukan dan saran yang membangun tentu selalu aku harapkan ada. Hahahaha..

Arigatou minna.. #ojigi


End file.
